


Pumpkin Hunt

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Halloween, Humor, Pregnancy, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: TeamGarcy Prompt FF 'Pumpkin Carving'. Set into the future, Rittenhouse is gone and Garcy are together. They are trying to be the best at everything Halloween including carving the perfect pumpkin. Total Fluff.





	Pumpkin Hunt

“We have to find the best Pumpkin.” Lucy told Flynn as they walked towards the area of the farm that held all the pumpkins. They’d driven out of the city to find the ‘best’ pumpkins.

Something Flynn had not been excited about as Lucy was a little terrifying when she made up her mind to get into Halloween. He'd also hoped for a relaxing weekend, but he couldn't seem to say 'no' to Lucy. One of the few positives of the day was getting out into the countryside and enjoying the fresh air. It was a beautiful and crisp autumn day, the sun was shining and blue skies. He wore his usual burgundy turtleneck and jeans while Lucy wore her usual black sweater with a scarf and jeans. She looked beautiful as always, reminding Flynn every day how lucky he was. 

“Or we can just find a couple of average pumpkins.” Flynn offered as he caught her by the elbow before she slipped and face-planted into the ground. Lucy gave him a grateful smile, she wrapped her arm around his and purposefully bumped into him for fun. They continued walking down the dirt road following the other people who'd come in search of pumpkins.

“Really? Where’s your Halloween spirit?” She asked him teasingly.

“I left it about three vomit stops ago.” Flynn said dryly.

“I can’t help it. I’m pregnant. I suck at holidays. So, we need to practise them before the kids can remember how bad we’re at this.” Lucy bemoaned, she smoothed a hand over her now visible baby bump. She was in her second trimester and still battling morning sickness. ‘Morning’ being the misnomer of the symptom as it was pretty much all the time.

“I thought our Christmas game was excellent.” Flynn argued.

“But my cooking brought us down.” Lucy said, they both took a moment to remember last year’s Christmas. Lucy’s burnt pecan pie and the deep-fried turkey that had cannon-balled into the tree in the backyard. The smell of rotting turkey had lasted for weeks to the point, Flynn had been tempted to cut it down the tree. Luckily, a few good storms came through and fixed that problem.

“Nothing that a few cooking classes, or admitting defeat in the kitchen couldn’t help.” Flynn teased lightly.

“You want me to quit?” Lucy asked, his joke flying straight over her head. Flynn was quick to go into recovery mode as he knew she’d cry if he didn’t say something good.

“No, I’m just saying that it’s ok to not be good at cooking. You have many other talents.” He assured her.

“But what mother can’t cook?” She asked him, Flynn wondered why she was trying to be a mother who did everything when she didn’t need to be.

“Many, my mother doesn’t cook. She still loves me. I’d argue, that she loves me enough to not cook for me.” Flynn argued, he gave a smile as he pulled her close and held her gently against him. Their unborn child nestled between them. His hands rested on Lucy’s back.

“Well, she’s married to chef. Of course, she’s not going to cook. He’d hate it everything she cooks.” Lucy informed him, she gently pulled on the front of his jacket in a playful manner.

“Or she’s just better at building rockets than lasagne. It’s not the end of the world. I can cook as long as there’s a recipe and our child won’t care if you can cook or not. They just want to be loved and for us to be present in their lives.” Flynn assured her, Lucy gave a nod as he was right. But she still felt she needed some 'Mom' skills like baking and doing more in the kitchen besides using postmates to eat.

“Can we focus on Halloween. The pinnacle of a good Halloween are the Jack 'O' Lanterns.” She told him, she moved her hands to his chest.

“I thought it was house decorations, costumes and candy.” Flynn said mockingly as they’d spent the last couple days catching up with everything Halloween. She had said many other activities were ‘pinnacle’ as well. It was rather confusing to him as he never gotten into Halloween growing up or as an adult.

“Those too. But today, we’re focussing on Pumpkins.” She said, she patted his chest before she pushed away from him. They reached the outskirts of a large field filled with pumpkins ready to bought up by the visitors. 

“How many are we getting?” Flynn asked as he watched her walk around the pumpkin patch. She crouched down and picked up a small pumpkin eyeing it.

“Half a dozen.” She said thoughtfully.

“What? No.” Flynn said, as he didn’t like the idea of pumpkins rotting on their front porch. He also knew it was going to be more than half a dozen by the look on her face. That and Lucy Flynn did nothing in half measures.

“We need to match the neighbourhood.” Lucy argued as she placed the pumpkin down and picked up another.

“You already told me that we can’t eat them after they’ve been Jack ’O’ lanterns. So, why would we buy something we have to throw out.” Flynn told her.

“Because we need practice pumpkins. Unless you’ve done this before.” Lucy pointed out. Flynn shook his head as he hadn’t. Lorena and he were not big on Halloween in general due to Iris being scared of monsters. They didn’t need vampires, zombies and other ghoulish being added to the list. Living overseas, it wasn’t the big to-do as it was in America.

“I’ve carved pumpkin up to roast it or for soup. Not use as a light fixture.” Flynn told her.

“Which is why we need six. They should be really big.” Lucy said, her eyes zeroed in on a giant pumpkin. She rose to her feet and walked over to it. “What about this one?” she asked as she gestured to it.

“What about that one?” Flynn asked pointing to a medium sized pumpkin as he didn’t like the idea of 5 kg of pumpkin night light.

“It’s too small. We need a statement pumpkin.” Lucy told him.

“Seriously?” he asked, his voice dripping with scepticism.

“It needs to stand out from the other decorations.” She said, Flynn reflected on the state of their decorations. As their new life post Rittenhouse left a little too much time and enthusiasm on their hands. Their place was decorated to umpteenth degree. So much, the neighbours already glowered at them with envy.

“What about that one?” Lucy said pointing at an even bigger pumpkin. Too big?” Lucy asked looking at his expression.

“Yeah.” Flynn said with a chuckle. “It looks like it swallowed a family of pumpkins.” Flynn quipped as he was pretty sure if he didn’t find some middle ground soon, they’d be going home with a trunk full of pumpkins. Lucy chuckled as she looked at the large pumpkin.

“But it’s a dry run for future Halloweens with our kids. We have to go into this 100%.” Lucy reminded him. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, she rubbed her baby bump. Emphasising their future, Flynn was a sucker for her brown eyes and the baby bump. He felt like a chump for being such an easy mark.

“Fine, but we’re not buying more two large pumpkins.” He grumbled, Lucy grinned.

* * *

 

A few hours later,

The Flynns returned to their home with four rather large pumpkins and several smaller pumpkins to offset them. Or so Lucy claimed as Flynn was worn down to agreeing to the pumpkins. While Lucy had a nap, Flynn watched several youtube videos and read up on pumpkin carving. By the time Lucy woke, Flynn had cleaned up the exterior of the pumpkins and set up the dining table with everything they needed.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Lucy asked as she came up to the table and looked at the carving station he had created. For a man who claimed not to know Halloween, he was faking it well.

“You needed to sleep. So, pick a stencil. We draw it onto the pumpkin. Cut off the top, scoop out the guts. Then we cut out our desired faces.” He said as he held up the stencil options.

“We were supposed to do this together.”

“We are. I just got us set up and cleaned the pumpkins.” He said.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Lucy said, she rolled up her sleeves.

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

“I think mine looks really cute.” Lucy announced as she turned a perfectly carved pumpkin in her hands. Looking rather proud of herself.

“Yours? I carved it.” Flynn said, as he couldn’t believe the gall of her to take credit for his work. She had given up carving her pumpkin after half an hour. Then spent the rest of the time deciding what was for dinner using her postmates app and informing Flynn of the history of Jack ‘O’ Lanterns.

“I picked the face. So, it’s mine and what is happening with yours?” she asked him as she looked at the pumpkin she had butchered. He was currently trying to salvage it and failing miserably. He had managed to carve up the other three pumpkins with ease but he had chosen the simplest and quickest of patterns. While Lucy decided to be daring with hers. Her decision hadn't paid off.

“This is your attempt before you abandoned it.” Flynn reminded her with a chuckle, as he looked at the pumpkin's unbalanced and awkward face. He was trying to decide whether he should keep carving into it or give up.

“I thought we traded.” She said with a teasing grin as she placed the pumpkin her hands back onto the table. She leaned forward in her chair and watched Flynn work. She had done a terrible travesty to the pumpkin. She wasn't sure it could be saved but Flynn was trying.

“Really? You’re stealing my pumpkin and claiming it’s yours.” Flynn stated as he stopped carving and looked at the grizzled pumpkin face before him. He wasn't sure how Lucy managed to take a simple design and mess it up but then she hadn't been paying attention and decided to improvise a new design.  The new design had failed miserably.

“I will let people know it was a team effort.” Lucy said, but they both knew that wasn’t true. But it was ok as it was all in good humour not malice.

“How generous of you.” Flynn drawled sarcastically. “Now, what are we going to do with this one that you destroyed?” he asked her as he turned around the pumpkin to show her it's mangled face. It looked more sad and trashed than horrifying and ghoulish.

“Pumpkin Soup?” Lucy offered with an innocent smile.


End file.
